dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Dothack Wiki:Rules
|-|Basic= Pages How do I create a page? If you see a red link/dead link on an existing page and you want to create the page it points to, simply click that link and it will point you to the editing form. Type the content, then save the page. Alternatively, you can type the title of the page in the search box and press Go. If the page already exists, it will take you there, but if it doesn't, you can click the red link with the page title, and it will take you to the editing form. How do I delete a page? Only administrators can delete pages, and only they can restore deleted pages. If you created a page accidentally and would rather get rid of it, do not blank it; blanking is considered vandalism and, if repeated, can get you blocked. Instead, tag it with the template. However, if you accidentally uploaded the wrong image, there is usually no need to delete it: simply upload another one under the same name, and it will replace the original image. How do I insert an image into a page? To insert a new image, you should first upload it, this can be done at (please check the policy on the same page first). After that, refer to for instructions. Please do not recklessly replace images in infoboxes, especially if it's a major and well-known character. These images are usually placed there by consensus, as a result of debates on talk pages, so if you're unsure, search the talk page (and its archives) first. How do I insert something into a page? *See . How do I protect a page? Only an administrator can protect page.However, before doing so, ask if it's really worth it: protection is a last resort, and for articles, it should always be temporary. If the page is being constantly disrupted by a single vandal, it is probably better to block them instead. However, in case of vandalism by multiple different vandals, or in case of an ongoing revert war, protection could be sometimes the only way to stop disruptive behavior. Images How do I upload an image? Through or,if you want to upload more than one, Note that the upload feature is available only to registered users. How do I link to images? To link to an image, the following format is used: ' '. You can also set the size in pixels and whether the image appears on the left or right side of the screen (see example below). You can link to an image in thumbnail format or non-thumbnail format. Usually, the only time non-thumbnails are used are in the lead infobox template. How do I make an image gallery? To make an image gallery, you would use the ''' tag, then list the images (one on each line) that you want to display. Signatures How do I make a totally nifty custom signature? To make a custom signature, first make a subpage to your userpage (see below if you don't know how) called '''User:(Your username)/sig. On that page, add a link to your userpage, and edit your username as you want it to appear in your signature, maybe adding colour, a picture or a link to your talk page. After you fixed up your custom sig to your liking, you now (quite obviously) want to display it. To do so, save your creation, then go to your preferences screen in the upper right hand corner. In the "Nickname" field (right under your email address), add , make sure that "Raw signature" is checked, and save. Now when you sign your name, your sig should be replaced by your custom sig. Templates How do I create a template? If you need assistance in creating a template, you could ask one of the Administrators for assistance. Userpages How do I create my userpage? To create your userpage, you first have to have signed up for an account at TVD Wikia. After you have signed up and logged in, you should see your account name in the upper right hand corner (assuming you are using the default skin). Click on it and you will be taken to a blank page. Once you are at the blank page, click on the "edit" tab and edit to your heart's content. How do I make a subpage for my userpage? To make a subpage for your userpage, you add a slash after your username, then add the name of the page you want to create. *Example: If you wanted to create a user subpage called My Pictures. On your userpage, you would type: User:Username/My Pictures, then preview (or save) the page. Once the page is previewed/saved, you would click on the subpage link you just created, and edit it. |-|Support= List of tutorials, bugs, and problems that are common in wiki sites/pages as well as the possible solutions (temporary or permanent). Problems and Bugs/Errors 'Automatically Logged Off' This is caused by a bug, wiki staff is working to resolve this problem. This happens when you login on wiki, but after a few seconds your account logged off, without notice or without any authorization. If you attempt to log in again, this time depends on luck and time. You can stay in wiki for some time, but you can not open many pages because otherwise your account automatically closed session. Do not try to change the browser, it will happen again. * . 'Loading editor' This problem occurs in Internet Explorer, there is no notification to occur in other browsers. Basically, when you try to edit any page, the page just says "Loading editor", but you can never edit the page. It's like the page to stay frozen in this process. *The solution is to contact the wiki staff, change browser, or you can wait a few days and eventually the problem will fix itself. 'Category' Also occurs in Internet Explorer. When you try to add a category, the button "Add category" not responding or performs the action to add. *The solution is to wait a few days and eventually the problem will fix itself, but also can change the browser or contact the wiki staff. 'Blog' When you want to create a blog there are two options, one is directly on your profile, and the other option is to create it by name: User blog:?????/Topic- - - . However, there are cases where users do not complete the name correctly, causing a problem in the page / blog created. 'Hackers' In case you think that your account has been hacked, there are elements or actions that can verify this - *If you can not log in to your account with your password, it is likely that your account has been hacked. *If you are active in one or more wikis, you can see the dates of your "Contributions". This will help you to know when was the last time you did an action in this wiki. Note: If you are active on several wikis, you better make a record in your lap/desktop, just copy the last edit of each Contributions in each wiki, or if you've edited in various wikis, but for months or weeks that you do not do some action done, it is easy to know if someone hacked into your account because it will reveal the date. *Another way is the history: My favorite wikis aka ''"Wikis you've contributed to:", on your profile (top). If there is a wiki that you never did any edit, that means someone hacked your account. Tutorials (Edits and Configuration) 'New Account' Creating an account on Wikia is free, easy, and a way to join a passionate community. How do I create an account? - #On the top right of every page on Wikia you will find links to Log in and Sign up. #After choosing to sign up, an account creation page will load, and allow you to fill in your account details. *'Username': The name of the account must be clear, personal, without any misinterpretation, or blatant insinuation otherwise might be blocked or disabled. Note: Usually in this part of the process of creating a new account, there are problems or concerns. *#The name should be available, if already in use (regardless if the account active or not with that name), is indicated with a message in red letters that the name is already used. *#Sometimes, some people give a space before typing the name, or put letters and numbers that are not recognized by wiki. As well as trying to change the type and color of "letter" in order to be accepted into wiki, but it does not work well, because the box where you type the name of the user, voids any modification and configuration. *#On rare occasions, when you write the name, this indicates that is available, however, this is a mistake, since the end of the process (''after click in create account), appears message in red letters that the name is in use. *#If the name of an account has changed, the old name will no longer be available, despite the fact that the name is no longer in official use. *'Email': You must provide an email to confirm the account, so as to receive message, notifications wiki, etc. *#After finishing the process, for any reason not close the window where it is mentioned that a message was sent to your email for the confirmation of your account. Because, in some cases, the confirmation message sent to your email doesn't arrive. and you have to apply again to wikia, send you back the confirmation message or change email. (if the mail is new (one minutes since its creation), there is more opportunity than ever confirmation message arrives. *'Password': You must realize that you and only you can remember this password. *'Birth Date': This depends on you. You can be honest, and can only enter a date that has nothing to do with you. *'Blurry Word': You must write the letters that you indicate in the picture, if not recognize, you can change them. *After reading the terms and then click Create Account. A message will be sent to your email to activate and confirm your account. 'Rename' Wikia staff will currently allow email-confirmed users to change their user name via re-naming once and only once. Before making a formal account rename request, make sure the new user name is in fact what you will want to be called weeks or months into the future. Please make sure you are happy with your new name as you can not request staff change it multiple times. If you still wish to proceed, be aware that you may not be renamed to: *A name another person has already registered *An offensive name *A blocked name *A name that attempts to impersonate another Wikia user Think carefully, because you can never again use your original name. If you want to rename your account, go to this page - Note: The process can take days, and your account may indicate that is "blocked", but it's part of the process. 'Avatar' You can upload an avatar to represent yourself on the wiki. It will appear in several locations, and gives users another way to give themselves an identity. To upload an avatar for your profile: #Save your chosen image to your computer (if it is not saved there already). #Go to your user page. #Mouse over the current avatar, and click the "Edit avatar" link that appears #Press the "Choose file" button and click your image #Observe the preview of your avatar and decide if that's how you want it #Click the "Save, I'm Done" button to save your avatar. Note that your image must be a jpeg, png, or gif, and it must be less than 100kb in size. After you upload your new avatar, you can switch back to one of the default ones by clicking on one of them or choosing a new non-default image and hitting "Save, I'm Done" Among the main problems of the avatar are - *'You can not add a new image': When you try to add a new image of your desk/laptop, on occasion does not appear or does not end the process (frozen). It is recommended to wait for an hours or days, as it may be due to the browser, wiki mistake, or because the system is saturated. It can also be a bug, but it is rare. *'You can not change the image of the avatar': This happens when you try to change again your avatar image, but apparently the image is still the last image you had as your avatar. It is advisable to remove the image, and change the avatar for one of the default images for wiki (none, star, dog, flower, fish, planet). After three or four hours, you can freely change your avatar, by any image. *'Your avatar does not appear': On rare occasions, your picture does not appear, or instead see a "box with an X in the center." This is due to a problem in the process of adding the new avatar. It can be caused by: slow your connection, the browser problem, the image is too big or too small, a bug, error in your desk / laptop, the image has a problem. The common is the connection slow, the image problem, the browser. 'Copy and Paste directly from Word Processors' To avoid spelling and grammar errors / problem, a good strategy and support is to use different programs to clean texts, however, copy and paste into the page in visual mode is not a good idea. When you change the text (font color, font, size, location, etc.) the source of all these changes are transferred if you paste the text in visual mode. To avoid this, you must paste the text in the page source mode. All these sources can are problems when editing in source mode, since all these numbers, letters, etc.., make difficult the location of texts or words. 'Following Pages' This problem occurs when you can not delete in your Following section (in user profile), userpages, blogs, forum, pages deleted or red links in your list of pages that you follow. To delete these pages's links, you must have the option "Follow" enabled on your toolbar. #Go to your toolbar in the Customize section. #With the mouse pointer, put in the section "Follow". #Now in the corner appears two arrows (up and down) in the section of "Follow" with the mouse pointer moves the section "Follow" under the section "Theme designer" and drop it. #Then you must click on the option "Save". #Next, you should do is open the page that you can not remove on your list on your Following section (user page). #If it is a regular page (user profile, blog, category, etc.), just go to your toolbar in the section of "My Tools" and click on "Following" and change to "Follow", that means that you do not follow this page. ##In case of deleted pages, appear like a new page or to edit, but you should not edit anything. Just go to your toolbar in the section of "My Tools" and click on "Following" and change to "Follow", that means that you do not follow this page. Images Name *Images must have a name related to the characters, items, events, places, dates, representation, etc. However, the images should not have names "unclear, vulgar, unknown, or numbers and letters without an interpretation understandable." Format Each image is created in different formats (.png .jpg .gif) This difference can make an existing image with the same name can then appears twice. Categories *Whenever a user to upload images, must add one or more categories to the images. These categories vary depending on the image. Replace *If you come across an image of low quality, it's important to replace the image with one with a higher definition. In order to do this go to the image, it should be located at File:FileName.jpg/PNG/gif. Click the arrow which should be located on the edit button at the side of the word edit. Look through the menu and find the word replace, click this and it should ask you for the name just leave it the same, click browse and find the file on your computer. Fill in the description box with a reason why you replaced the image. |-|Achievements= The Achievements are just to show what you have done on here. And you are supposed to get them by editing like you would normally on a wiki that doesn't have badges. Do not edit to get badges by removing something and reading it and do not edit a page several times in a row changing barely anything. The badges are meant to be earned (by your good contributions to .hack//Wiki), aren't to cause vandalism, or other inappropriate actions. Rules *'General' - Don't remove information, images, videos, templates, etc., intentionally - If one or more users remove the information of the pages without any justification, in order to restore the information removed, and get badges is inappropriate and can be blocked. *Categories - The categories are added to the pages according to their purpose. However, sometimes try to justify other possibilities to add categories to pages that "should" have some categories, has the purpose of acquiring badges or to create new categories that are unnecessary. You must not add categories and then remove them in order to get a badge. *Images - Add images not belonging to the character, episode, event, etc., is inappropriate, as well as add unnecessary images to pages. (Saturate the texts with images is not good idea, is frowned upon and the format of the page may be harmed by this action). You must not add images and then remove them in order to get a badge. *'False information' - Some users add false information and they themselves remove this information, to prevent anyone know of this action. It is wrong and can be blocked. Block Depending on the pages that were deleted, the insistence of the user, as well as cause and effect on other users, s/he can be blocked from a few hours to infinite. Type The Achievement Badges are a way to encourage users to keep editing and rank up on the leaderboard. Certain wikis have chosen to add the badges, however, some do not for personal reasons. Excluding custom badges, there are currently 36 badges, though this number is raised to 49 when counting the unreleased and retired badges. *'Bronze Badges' - Bronze Badges are a type of Badge that give the editor 10 points when they are received. They tend to be the easiest to obtain. Typically, these badges are obtained by performing around 5 to 20 edits *'Silver Badges' - Silver Badges are a type of Badge that give the editor 50 points when they are received. They are the second easiest to obtain. Typically, these badges are obtained by performing around 25 to 100 edits *'Gold Badges' - Gold Badges are a type of Badge that give the editor 100 points when they are received. They are the second hardest to obtain. Typically, these badges are obtained by performing around 100 to 500 edits *'Platinum Badges' - Platinum Badges are a type of Badge that give the editor 250 points. It is the hardest to obtain. There is currently one platinum badge. Specially made platinum badges for a wiki can be created by requesting it from Wikia Staff. Unlike other badges, Platinum only be obtained with a single edit (minimum) per day for an entire year. If you could not edit at least once during a single day, all the count will return to 0. *'Special Badge' - Category:.hack//Wiki